


Caught in the act

by i_amtheoutlaw, LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Caught in the Act, Gay Sex, M/M, Masterbation, accidentalsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having some "alone time" and accidentally (while thinking of him) calls Cas.<br/>This ends better then expected for our favorite hunter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Thank you so much to i_amtheoutlaw for beta'ing this for me, your a fabulous and amazing being my luv <3

Dean Winchester, ladies’ man and sex god is _not_ gay.

No way in hell (and Dean would know, he’s been there). So what if he has a few, occasionally (okay nightly), reoccurring fantasies about a certain guy as he jerks off? Everyone wonders a bit, right? Its natural or something.

Besides, this is entirely Cas's fault. Yep, entirely the angel’s doing. With those stupid, large, hypnotic blue eyes and that hair. Those messy tuffs that need to be tugged on and fisted through; not tamed. Then those full pouty soft pink lips that always seem to be perfectly chapped.

For fucks sake. See? The whole of it is entirely Cas’s fault. And great. Just swell. Because now Dean’s hard, his cock straining uncomfortably against the material of his jeans. Huffing faintly, Dean crosses the small room to lock to motel door, biting at his lower lip impatiently on the way. Sammy has apparently fucked off somewhere with his precious demon hussy, so if the kinky son of a bitch wants back in, he can just friggin’ wait until Dean’s good and ready.

Slumping back onto his bed, Dean pinches at the metal of his zipper, slowly sliding it down. Taking his already throbbing meat in hand, Dean hisses softly at the contact to his sensitive skin. Closing his eyes, Dean Surfs his mind for his favorite fantasy—fuck. Go ahead and shoot Dean why don't you? Because, of course, the only thing coming to mind involves the blue eyed angel. Dean steadily palms his cock, twisting his wrist and working it at a slow motion . . .

  
Cas is on his knee's looking up with those stunning eyes, shyly parting his full lips to flick his tongue over the tip of Dean’s erection, and moaning softly at the taste.

  
Dean moans in realty, hips bucking slightly as he squeezes tighter around his own cock. Dean groans, panting softly as he continues his little day dream . . .

  
"Say my name, Dean," Cas requests, his already deep voice is hoarse, graveled with sex. Their hard dicks are rubbing together now, but only as fast as the angel will allow, which to Dean is like torture; the slow pace steadily driving him crazy.

 

"Cas. Cas please," Dean moans aloud, shamelessly letting himself indulge in the fantasy.

"Dean?"

The sound of feathers snap Dean from his day dream, his eyes flying open in surprise and meeting with the startled gaze of one very ruffled looking angel, who seems to be _blushing._

Can angels even blush?

Noting that Dean’s eyes are now open and studying him, Cas looks away quickly, stepping back shyly.

"I-I apologize I thought you h-had called me, I m-must be mistaken I shall take my leave," the angel stutters, his voice low, the kind of low and gravelly that Dean finds fucking sexy as hell and Dean’s cock, despite the circumstances, is refusing to go down.

"Cas?"

The angel glances back at the sound of his name. Those blue eyes locking on Dean’s straining erection as Dean Squeezes the base of it, slowly moving his hand up then back down. At the sight Castiel’s cheeks slightly pink, the angel’s breath sharpening, which leaves Dean smirking smugly, knowing he’s affecting Cas.

"Why would you go if you like what you see?"

There’s a tense moment, before Cas's baby blue eyes blow wide, leaking black with arousal, looking startled but lustfully hopeful. Then he’s inching closer to Dean as if expecting to get punched, growling a soft,

"Are you sure, Dean?"

 _Well fuck._ Fantasize all you want, Winchester, that voice is better than you ever could’ve imagined.

Swallowing, Dean sits up and grabs at Cas's wrist, helping the angel wrap his long fingers about Dean's cock. Dean moans softly as he bucks up into Cas’s light grip, licking at his own lips helplessly, his voice rough as he says,

"Oh yeah, Cas, I'm sure."

The angel studies him for a moment before moving swiftly, hooking his leg over Dean’s own, settling between the hunter’s lap. Then Cas bends forward, his hot breath skating over Dean's cock. Hearing Cas softly groan causes Dean a grin as he pushes his hips up eagerly.

"You like my cock, Cas? You want it? Wanna suck it and make me cum? Who knew a fucking angel would be such a slut?"

Cas looks up with large dark eyes, cheeks flushing from Dean's words, whimpering softly, "yes, Dean. I-I wish to take your penis into my mouth, m-may I?"

Dean’s eyes flutter closed at the request, and he lets out a low sound that definitely isn’t a whimper. Cas’s words aren’t exactly as sexy as some could be (or most would be), but coming from Cas they are pure sin. And Dean fucking loves it.

Dean manages to gasp out, "God, Cas. Don't ask. Just do, okay?"

Holy fuck do does he. Cas takes to it like a mission, zero to sixty in two seconds flat. No messing about. Cas simply swallows Dean's cock in one go, the hunter’s tip hitting the back of Cas's throat, and then pushing further. The angel merely hums around his erection, and hearing the low steady moan that vibrates threw his cock has Dean fucking hissing out a cry, and arching up, head thrown back in pleasure.

The angel wastes no time. He’s sucking hard, his tongue flicking and playing about Dean's shaft, causing the hunter to writhe and moan beneath him. Reaching up, Dean tangles his fingers in the other's silken hair—and Jesus—Dean pulls. Hard. At the same time Cas pulls off of Dean’s cock, instead sucking hungrily at only the tip, moaning and whimpering from the slight hint of pain.

  
Dean’s not sure when it happened, but they were both fully clothed and now they are both most definitely naked. Thank god for angel mojo (Dean never in a million years thought he’d be saying _that_ when referring to _this_ ). Cas's own erection jerks eagerly, leaking soft pearls of precum from the tip.

Dean pants heavily, stiffening a little at the feel of long fingers curiously skirting down past his balls and brushing over lightly over his hole. Voice hoarse, Dean makes to protest, stopping only when he loses the warm suction around his cock.

"Dean, you forget I made this body, I know what you desire and I know what I can do."

With that the angel pushes right in to the fucking knuckle, crooking his finger and twisting, brushing against Dean's prostate causing the hunter to cry out and fist the sheets as Castiel, unfazed, continues.

"I built you myself, I know every spot on this body that will bring you endless worlds of pleasure. You will take me, Dean, and I will claim you."

Ah, shit, shit, shit, Dean’s helpless and loving it, not even caring that Cas is trying to mate him or whatever kinky shit the angel’s going on about, squirming as Cas slowly slides in another long finger. Each movement teasingly brushing that sweet spot inside Dean. Bucking his hips in response, Dean fucking purrs, digging his heals into the mattress and parting his legs like a damn whore. Dean sounds broken when he speaks, tight and pleading, begging for it like a bitch;

"Cas. Castiel, fuck me. Fuck me please. I need your cock, Cas, _please.”_

The angel’s sea blue gaze lights up impossibly bright as he pulls his fingers free causing Dean to whine at the loss, clenching about nothing until he feels it.

The head of Cas's leaking cock nudging his whole, Cas smears his own precum all down his cock, thumbing at Dean's head and using that to. Cas’s cock drips eagerly as he meets Dean's brilliant green gaze. Hot and slick, Cas slowly pushes forward, entering Dean, filling him and claiming him.

When Cas bottoms out, he pauses, allowing Dean to adjust, but the hunter’s having none of it, scrambling and clawing at the angel’s hair and shoulders, wrapping his legs about Cas's waist trying to push him in more. Trying to get him deeper.

"Shit, Cas, fucking _fuck me_!"

Cas moans loud, and hesitates no longer, pulling out and thrusting back in hard and deep; ramming right into Dean’s prostate and fuck. Dean sees stars. Screaming, moaning, and bucking up for the angel as they began a fast eager and hungry pace. Cas grips hard at Dean's hips, pulling him closer, Cas’s free hand pulling the hunter’s face up to his, kissing him slowly. Cas’s tongue passionately lingering in Dean's mouth before moaning a low,

"I'm going to cum. Oh fuck. I’m going to cum, Dean, cum with me."

And for once the hunter does exactly as told, tightening down on Cas's cock and spurting hot sticky cum all over their stomachs, feeling Cas spill hot inside him. They collapse in a heat together, panting furiously. Cas slips out, to limp to remain inside Dean any longer, and he nuzzles at Dean’s neck, humming softly,

"You should call more, Dean"


End file.
